


Baby it's cold out

by foolishlyinlove



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Funny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, May write more idk lol, One Shot, Wroote this ship for jokes, new ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishlyinlove/pseuds/foolishlyinlove
Summary: Edward comes home to a moody Jacob in the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my bae ~ whom I always have the best phone convos with
> 
> Hope u like :)

Edward was bone tired when he got home. All he wanted to do was just take a nice hot shower and sleep off the awful day he'd had at school. This happy thought was killed when he walked in the front door and saw Alice and Rosalie staring out the windows at something. Alice looked concerned while Rosalie was annoyed. He followed their gaze to see what looked to be his boyfriend standing in the pouring rain, arms crossed, back towards them. Edward could just picture the moody expression he was probably wearing. He sighed. Guess the shower and nap would have to wait. He moved to stand beside Alice and leaned his head on the glass.

 

"Do I wanna know why my boyfriend is outside trying to catch a cold?"

 

Rosalie flipped some hair over her shoulder. "Probably some stupid fight with Bella again. What else puts him in such a bad mood?"

 

"Are you sure you didn't attempt to give some pearl of wisdom that ended up more insulting than helping?"

 

"He's a werewolf for crying out loud, you'd think he'd have a thicker skin."

 

"He just has a sensitive soul," Alice sighed.

 

"You mean the emotional spectrum of a child? Whenever things don't go his way, his immediate reaction is to just rip his shirt off and transform into a hulk, except you know, wolf form."

 

Edward didn't respond, instead opening the glass slide door to call to his sulking dark haired partner. "Jake, what's wrong?"

 

Jacob stiffened, crossing his arms tighter. "Nothing." He grumbled.

 

"It doesn't look nothing. Babe, come inside, you're going to catch a cold if you stay out any longer."

 

"No."

 

"Did you and Bella get into another fight?"

 

Silence.

 

"Babe, it's obvious you're upset about something and want to talk or you wouldn't be here. Come inside where its warm and dry."

 

"Why can't we talk out here?"

 

'Talk out what? Was he for real?'

 

Edward closed his eyes, taking a deep breathe, trying to calm himself from throttling the werewolf.

 

"Jake, I'm not in the mood for theatrics. Im tired and if I need to pick you up and bring you in like the child you're acting as, I will."

 

There was a small beat of silence as the three vampires watched and waited. Muttering under his breathe about 'mean boyfriends' and 'stupid Bella', Jacob slowly made his way to the door, dragging his feet to emphasize his unwilling want to come in.

 

Edward rolled his eyes, backing up to let the werewolf in and taking in his now thoroughly soaked state. He truly looked like a dog that had been stuck out in the rain. He rubbed his hands up and down the others' arms to generate some warmth.

 

"Look at this, you're freezing. Lets get you into some dry clothes."

 

"Please tell me he's not spending the night? He'll depress my guests."

 

"Calm down Rose, we'll be in my room, your precious guests won't even know we're here."

 

She glared at Jacob, who glared back. "Out of all the boys to fall for, your stupid heart chooses him?"

 

Edward smiled, taking the other's hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

 

"Life is truly funny isn't it?" he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to work a kiss in there but *sigh*


End file.
